Sailor Moon G ghost
by El Gran Kaiosama
Summary: La continuacion de "La Luna del cazador" Derrotada la reina Nejerenia todo parece marchar bien para las valientes Senshis pero la paz no dura mucho. Listo el capitulo 10 y viene el 11 jejeje
1. pesadillas

**CAPITULO I: "Pesadillas"**

Templo Hikawa. Medianoche.

El viejo sacerdote camino atravezando el patio del templo seguido por un desvelado ayudante, la mirada del viejo era de preocupacion, aquel grito venia del cuarto de su nieta, fue algo que nunca habia escuchado, fue terror absoluto; abrio la puerta corrediza del cuarto de ella y descubrio a la chica hecha un ovillo en un rincon de la habitacion.

-¿Rei, hija estas bien? -El sacerdote se aproximo hasta ella y al tocarla sintio que temblaba-¿Que te pasa pequeña?

La chica parecio despertar de un sueño, miro a su abuelo y luego al desconcertado ayudante.

-¿abuelo? ¿Nicholas? -Se incorporo, realmente parecia desconcertada- ¿Que pasó, que hacen en mi cuarto?

-Grito señorita Rei -Dijo Nicholas se veia preocupado- Nunca la habia oido asi de asustada.

Rei fue a recostarse en su futón mientras trataba de aclarar su mente pero estaba en blanco, no podia recordar nada de lo que habia soñado. El abuelo en silencio coloco un amuleto en la cabecera de su futon y despues se dirigio a la puerta y puso un sello sagrado.

-Duerme hija si no puedes recordar no forces tu mente, te veremos en la mañana.

Rei cerró los ojos en cuanto su abuelo y el chico salieron y sin darse cuenta se sumio en un profundo sueño.

Un lujoso hotel en el centro de Honk-Kong al mismo tiempo.

Haruka sentia que el corazon estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, una fina pelicula de sudor frio perlaba su frente y abrazaba a su querida Michiru como si de ello dependiera su vida, de alguna manera sabia que en cierto modo asi era.

La chica se habia levantado dando un espantoso gritop de terror. Haruka se levantó de inmediato y trato de calmarla pero ella la abofeteo y se defendio como si luchara contra un enemigo, despues se abrazo fuerte a ella y permanecio en silencio respirando con dificultad.

-¿Michiru? -Haruka por fin encontro su voz- ¿Michiru, que te paso?

-Lo iban a matar -Dijo ella sin apartar la cara del pecho de su compañera- eran todos, los del pasado y nosotras no podiamos detenerlos

-No te entiendo ¿Matar a quien? ¿Cual pasado?.

Michiru se separo de su compañera y la miro a los ojos, su mirada era ahora de desconcierto.

-Yo no recuerdo -La chica parpadeo varias veces- Derrepente no lo recuerdo -Michiru se recargo en el hombro de Haruka y noto lo palida y fria que estaba- Perdoname por asustarte de esa manera.

-Duerme -Haruka la beso en la cabeza y despues con un gesto paternal la arropo de nuevo- Mañana estaremos en Dyuban y veremos a las chicas. -Iba a agregar algo mas pero entonces noto que ella estaba profundamente dormida, se acosto pero sintio que no podia dormir- ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?

En ese mismo instante en la casa de los Tsukino.

Usagi y Luna estaban arrinconadas en un extremo del cuarto, respiraban agitatadas y miraban asustadas hacia la cama donde ahora la pequeña Chibiusa flotaba, la marca de la luna brillaba sobre su frente con una inusitada intensidad. La niña habia gritado entre sueños y liberado una onda de energia tan fuerte que lanzó a Usagi y a luna fuera de la cama.

-¿Que hacemos Luna? -Preguntó Usagi retorciendose las manos angustiada.

-No se -Respondio la gata inquieta-jamas habia visto que reaccionara asi por nada.. ¡Usagi! -La chica se habia aproximado a la pequeña niña, extendio las manos y con mucha cautela la sujeto de los brazos y la abrazo, ella al sentir el contacto rodeo el cuello de Usagi y comenzo a relajarse, el brillo y la marca en la frente de la chiquilla desaparecieron, ahora Usagi susurraba una cancion de cuna y palmeaba la espalda de la niña- "Instinto maternal" -Pensó Luna sonriendo mas tranquila- "el instinto nunca falla"

Usagi volvio a acostar a Chibiusa y la arropo, Luna se acerco discretamente y vio que la niña no habia despertado en ningun momento, estaba profundamente dormida.

-¿recuerdas lo que grito? -Pregunto Usagi en voz baja

-Fantasmas -Repito Luna-Algo sobre alguien al que estaban lastimando, luego libero su poder...

-Mañana hablaremos con Rei -Usagi se acosto tambien.

Luna asisntio con la cabeza y se acomodo a los pies de ellas sintio una pesadez extrema y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta cayo en un pesado sueño.

Un lugar desconocido, en un momento del tiempo desconocido.

La mujer se levanto del viejo catre donde descansaba, toda la habitacion en donde se encontraba apestaba a sucio y humedad, un dolor muy intenso recorrio su cuerpo al moverse. tenia cicatrices grandes y profundas en la espalda y en las piernas, algunas de ellas parecian infectadas,sintio un escozor en la cara y se dio cuenta de que el vendaje que cubria uno de sus ojos estaba lleno de pus pero todo aquello no importaba. Miro el centro del cuarto y sonrio satisfecha, un punto de luz comenzaba a aparecer flotando en ese lugar, era como una pequeña luciernaga que poco a poco empezaba a crecer. se acerco y lo envolvio con una mano, sintio una onda de poder recorrer su espalda, aquello era solo el principio, regreso al viejo catre y se recosto, la sensacion de victoria superaba por mucho el dolor de su cuerpo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_¡Konichiwa! Este Fic lo escribo a peticion de algunos amigos que amablemente me han amenazado con colgarme si no ponia pronto la segunda parte de "La luna del cazador" Sigue en proceso de construccion pero la historia en si ya esta lista, no la posteare tan rapido como La dama de la Luna o La luna del cazador pero les aseguro que no quedaran defraudados (Eso espero) recuerden que cualquier comentario es bien recibido. _

_¡Adiu!_


	2. Tardes de lluvia y amigas

**CAPITULO II: Tardes de lluvia y de amigas.**

-Uno, dos, tres ¡Una casilla de Telegrama! Dice: "Cobre 3,000 yens por gastos de representacion al jugador de la izquierda" ¡Siii!.

Usagi daba saltitos de alegria mientras una bastante enojada Rei contaba la cantidad exacta de billetes de juguete y se los entregaba.

-Esto es el colmo, hasta jugando tienes que estar viviendo de mi Usa-chan.

Por toda respuesta la alegre muchcha le saco la lengua, Setsuna sonrio divertida y tiro los dados, era su turno.

Era una lluviosa tarde de otoño, todas las Senshis se habian reunido en casa de Makoto, habia chocolante caliente, pastel, galletas, musica, juegos de mesa y sobre todo mucha amistad. Usagi, Rei, Ami y Setsuna jugaban "monopoly" Mina y Hotaru escuchaban embelesadas una melodia que Michiru tocaba en su violin, Mamoru y Haruka platicaban acerca de autos ya que el chico estaba muy interesado en cambiar el suyo, la pequeña Chibiusa estaba muy concentrada en acabar con una enorme rebanada de pastel que se habia servido a escondidas, Luna, artemis y la pequeña Diana dormian placidamente en un comodo rincon de la sala, la algarabia de las muchachas les producian tranquilidad y les arrullaba.

Solo Makoto parecia ajena a todo eso. Estaba sentada en un sillon cerca de una ventana y miraba la calle con exprecion melancolica, de tanto en tanto suspiraba sin cambiar su posicion. Michiru lo noto y dejo de tocar el violin.

-¿Que le pasa a Mako-chan? -Preguntó dirigiendose a Mina.

-Ya paso un año tres meses -Dijo Mina voltenado a ver a Makoto- Hace como cuatro meses que no ha recibido ni una carta, ni un mensaje, simple y sencillamente se corto la comunicacion..

-¿Con quien?

-Con Hiroshi Tsukenami -Mamoru se aproximo en ese momento ofreciendo a las muchachas mas chocolate- A mi tambien me sorprende, el curso de intercambio no debia de durar mas de un año.

-Nos hubiera servido mucho tener a Silverghost cuando luchamos contra la loca de Nejerenia -Mina dio un sorbo a su taza de chocolate.

-Cuando el cristal de plata se fusiono de nuevo el perdio sus poderes -Le recordo Mamoru- Pero creo que de todos modos el que estuviera aqui le habria servido a ella.

-Hombres -Dijo Michiru dando un discreto sorbo a su taza- Todos son iguales, sin ningun sentido del deber -Miro a Mamoru que habia puesto una exprecion ofendida- Sin nada personal en tu contra Mamoru-kun.

-Si claro -Respondio el un poco molesto.

-¡¡¿15,000 Yens por un cuarto en el Tsukino Inn?!! -Grito Rei al ver las tarifas del juego-¡¿Y porque rayos los hermosos Rei's palace son la mitad de baratos?!

-Yo tengo tooodas las propiedades, puse tres restaurants, tengo las embajadas y un aereopuerto-Usagi se alzaba triunfante-Admitelo Rei no te sabes administrar.

-¡¿Que no me... -El rostro de rei estaba rojo y parecia al borde de un ataque- ¡Yo administro un templo! ¡Estudio economia y administracion de empresas! ¡Soy la primera de mi clase!

-Es solo un juego Rei-chan -Ami intervino timidamente-No te exaltes.

-Este juego es estupido -Rei se levantó- Voy a servirme pastel y chocolate.

-Que mala perdedora -Dijo Usagi contando su dinero-Pero bueno yo tambien tengo hambre -Miro hacia donde estaba Makoto y la chica se puso seria- ¿Mako-chan quieres chocolate?

-... -La chica solo lanzo un largo y lastimero suspiro.

-Hey anfitriona -Haruka se aproximo a Makoto y puso una mano en su hombro- Me gustaria un poco de cafe si es que tienes... ¿Makoto?

-¿Eh? -La chica parecio al fin reaccionar- Yo te lo preparo Haruka -Se levanto y tomo la taza de la otra muchacha- Chibiusa toma unas servilletas y limpiate tienes toda la cara llena de chocolate -La aludida se sorprendio ya que Makoto en ningun momento habia volteado hacia ella- Rei si estas buscando las galletas de avena estan en la segunda puerta de los estantes de arriba -Un ruido en la cocina anauncio que la chica habia sido tomada por sorpresa, Makoto entro y se alcanzo a escuchar a Rei diciendo "¿Como supistes?"

El resto del grupo se junto y comenzaron a cuchichear.

-Me da pena la pobre de Mako -Dijo Michiru- Nunca la habia visto asi de deprimida.

-Tal vez deberiamos de hacer algo para distraerla -Opinó Setsuna prudentemente- algo que la saque de su mundo.

- Las piscinas en el domo climatico -Sugirio Haruka- es un eterno verano, muchos chicos y diversion.

-Haruka la cupido -Michiru le sonrio- Excelente idea.

-Y podriamos venir temprano y prepararle el desayuno -Usagi se veia alegre ante la idea de ayudar- Mis legendarios "Hot cakes de conejito"

-¡Sii! -Chibiusa aplaudio- Usagi-chan es un desastre en la cocina pero esos Hot cakes que prepara son una delicia.

-Err.. Gracias Chibi..Creo

-¿Que estan planeando? -En ese instante aparecieron Makoto y Rei. El grupo parecio dar un salto y cada quien regreso a su lugar simulando que no habia pasado nada- Toma tu cafe Haruka -La chica ofrecio la taza

-Gracias pero... esta rico solo que a mi me gusta negro

-¡Huy disculpa! -Mako sonrio apenada- Lo que pasa es que asi le gustaba... A el... -Mako se quedo mirando el piso. Un silencio incomodo se hizo en la sala y Luna alzo las orejas sintiendo un cambio en el ambiente- ¡Pastas de mantequilla! -Exclamó Makoto dandose una palmada en la frente- Casi olvido que hornee una bandeja de esas. Esperen.

La chica entro corriendo a la cocina, Usagi hizo el ademan de levantarse pero Mamoru la sujeto de la mano, el chico meneo la cabeza y la chica de las colitas se volvio a sentar.

Eran mas de las 8:00 pm cuando todas se empezaron a retirar, el plan de llevar a Mako a las piscinas del domo climatico era un hecho, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru las verian allá, Ami llegaria mas tarde a casa de mako ya que tenia que ir por su mama al hospital y la pequeña Chibiusa dormiria con ella. Luna, Artemis y Diana se quedarian en casa de Mina.

Usagi miraba la calle con aire distraido despues de dejar a Ami y a Chibiusa en el departamento de esta, tenia mucho que no habia pensado en aquel chico y la manera tan particular que habia aparecido en sus vidas. Habia hablado poco con el, y en sus recuerdos del mileno de plata apenas era una sombra indefinida... ¿Entonces porque sentia tanto cariño por el?

-Estas distraida -Mamoru hablo sin apartar su vista del camino- ¿en que piensas Bombom?

-No en nada -dijo ella volteando y recargandose en su hombro, el perfume de el la embriago, se habia puesto aquella colonia que tanto le gustaba- ¿Ya pensaste en la famosa beca que te ofrecieron para estudiar en Estados Unidos?

-La idea es muy tentadora -Mamoru penso que no era buena idea hablar del tema en ese momento- Pero es mucho tiempo para quedarme fuera.

-es una oportunidad unica -Dijo Usagi sin poder evitar un tono de tristeza- Podras hacer grandes cosas, un titulo medico de una de las mas grandes universidades del mundo.

-Espera tengo algo para ti -Mamoru saco una pequeña cajita del bolsillo de su camisa. La chica lo abrio y lanzo una exlamacion de sorpresa, era un pequeño brazalete de oro con un dije en forma de conejito colgando.

-¡Es hermoso! -dijo ella emocionada-¡Es uno de esos que se lleva en el tobillo! ¡Gracias mi amor! -Entonces vacilo un momento y lo miró extrañada- ¿Pero y porque el regalo?

-Hoy se cumple un mes -Mamoru desvio el auto y se estaciono- Hoy hace un mes que fue "Nuestra noche especial"

Usagi se ruborizo hasta la punta del cabello y comenzo a jugar nerviosa con su regalo.

-Te acordaste -Dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

-¿como voy a olvidar esa noche? -Mamoru sonrio tiernamente y le acaricio el cuello.-Me estaba recuperando de la batalla contra Nejerenia.. Entonces apareciste con ese babydoll blanco, casi me da un infarto.

-Me estaba muriendo de pena -Usagi sintio un escalosfrio cuando la mano de Mamoru le empezo a acariciar la espalda- Crei que te ibas a reir de mi.

-Te veias como un angel -La mirada de Mamoru era intensa, se acerco hasta ella y la beso, Usagi docilmente se acerco mas a el y el beso se torno mas pasional.

Makoto terminaba de recoger la sala, sonrio al pensar que fue la primera vez que se reunian solo por reunirse, sin enemigos, ni planes, ni problemas. ahora solo tenia que darse un baño y dormiria. Entonces escucho que tocaban a la puerta.

-¿Quien será? -Se pregunto- Todavia esta lloviendo y... -Chasqueo los dedos- ¡Mina! sin duda se le ovido algo o quiere quedarse a ver peliculas.

Mako abrio la puerta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro pero esta desaparecio de inmediato, se llevo las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de sorpresa y retrocedio a punto de irse de espaldas, nada la habia preparado para eso...


	3. sorpresas de media noche

**Antes de empezar:**

es mi deber y obligacion aclarar que en este capitulo y el siguente habra algunas escenas un poco fuertes de corte "lemon" la historia es clasificacion pg-13 asi que no esperen mucho (Si es que esperan mucho jeje) y si no espero no ofender la suceptibilidad de nadie. Limpia mi conciencia les dejo el capitulo:

----------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO III: Sorpresas de medianoche.**

Makoto no podia apartar la vista de la entrada, un chico de 19 años estaba frente a ella, vestido con una larga gabardina cafe, jeans, camisa de algodon, sujetaba un saco de tipo militar para guardar cosas y estaba empapado hasta los huesos, su cara denotaba cansancio y una ligera barba de varios dias pintaba en sus mejillas, sonreia un poco incomodo, unos lentes de aro redondo se balanceaban en su nariz con los cristales empañados.

-La lluvia corto la linea de todos los telefonos en el aereopuerto -Dijo finalmente el muchacho- Y con este clima es una veradera hazaña encontrar un taxi, tome un autobus pero creo que era la ruta equivocada...

-¡Tu! -Exclamo Mako- ¡¿Hiroshi?!

-Asi me llamaba la ultima vez que recuerdo -Trato de bromear.

Mako se lanzo a los brazos de el, lo beso con desesperacion y lo apreataba confirmando que era el en realidad y no un sueño, podia sentir que Hiro la abrazaba y perdia su cabeza en su pelo, oliendolo, suspiraba y la apretaba mas contra el.

-Estupido, estupido -repetia ella recargando su cabeza en el pecho de el- Cuatro meses... ¿Donde rayos estuviste? ¿Porque no te comunicaste?

-Jamas me creerias donde termine -Dijo el con los ojos cerrados- Fue una locura, Mako no sabes la falta que me hacias... Te extrañe como no tienes una idea.

-Si la tengo -Mako lo vio directo a los ojos y luego lo volvio a besar-mejor pasa, nos estamos empapando aqui afuera.

Hiroshi levanto su saco de viaje y entro tras Makoto cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar a la casa de Usagi, Mamoru habia estacionado el auto, de alguna manera la pareja se habia trasladado al asiento trasero del vehiculo, se habian olvidado del mundo exterior, Usagi estaba sentada sobre el besandolo y acariciandole el cabello, Mamoru habia desabotonado la blusa de ella y poniendo su mano sobre los hombros de la chica deslizo la prenda hasta que cayo en su regazo, entonces el recorrio su espalda desnuda hasta el broche del pequeño sujetador. Fue solo un instante de lucha y finalmente...

-Espera Mamoru -Usagi se separo de el, pudorosamente se cubrio con las manos su pecho desnudo- Tenemos que llegar temprano a la casa, mi mama sospecha algo.

Mamoru la vio agitada, un ligero rubor cubria sus mejillas, su boca estaba teñida de rojo por la exitacion, deslizo sus manos por el vientre de la chica y aprisiono los pechos de ella apretando ligeramente, la chica cerró los ojos y lanzo un pequeño quejido de placer pero de inmediato lo tomo de las manos y deshizo el contacto. El suspiro frustrado pero acepto la desicion.

-Voy a tener que darme un baño de agua helada -Se quejó

-En su momento mi amor -Ella se inclino y lo beso en la punta de la nariz- Tal vez mañana despues de la piscina -comenzo a ordenar su ropa lo miro de reojo y sonrio- Yo tambien quiero estar contigo otra vez... ¡Oh rayos!

-¿Que pasá?

-¡Mis chonguitos! -Usagi señalo su cabeza-¡Me despeine, ya no tengo mis chonguitos! -Desesperada trato de peinarse- Ahora si que se me va a armar si mi mamá me ve sin mi peinado normal va asospechar mas ¡ay Kamisama que lio!

Mientras Hiroshi estaba sentado en la sala de la casa de Mako, tenia una taza de humeante cafe y en la mesa de la salita habia un plato con una descomunal rebanada de pastel de chocolate, el calido ambiente de la casa lo hacia sentir a gusto, escuchaba que la chica estaba preparando algo en la cocina y salio despues llevando otra taza y una jarra llena de chocolate caliente.

-Vinieron las chicas y me quedo bastante comida -mako rio un poco- Aunque no lo creas Usagi trata de mantener una dieta pero la pequeña Chibiusa es una glotona.

-Pasaron muchas cosas desde que me fui -Dijo el- Me hubiera gustado estar aqui para tratar de ayudar.

-Ya estas aqui y eso me basta -Makoto le acaricio el cabello y noto varias raices rubias, extrañada le pregunto- ¿Te tiñes el pelo?

-Estee... -el se mostro incomodo- Pues si, desde hace mucho... la verdad es que soy de cabello rubio pero en la escuela siempre se burlaban de mi con apodos raros "Elote" "Solecito", en cuanto me cambie de escuela mi madre me tiño el pelo de castaño y me dejaron en paz un buen tiempo y pues me acostumbre...

-Yo te lo pintare mañana -Dijo ella- ¿Regresaras a tu departamento?

-Cuando me fui entregue las llaves, la señora Hanamichi ya rento el lugar sin duda.

-¿Entonces? -Mako se veia preocupada.

-Pues me ire a un hotel por lo pronto, mañana temprano me comunicare con el director de la escuela y despues buscare un departamento. -Dijo esto no muy convencido

Makoto se recargo en su hombro y el la abrazo, permanecieron en silencio disfrutando la presencia uno del otro,la chica tenia una idea dandole vueltas pero tenia algo de pena decirla, finalmente se armó de valor.

-¿Porque no te quedas esta noche aqui?

-¿Como? -Hiro la miro sorprendido.

-Tengo un cuarto extra, a veces se queda alguna de las chicas. No se me hace justo que pagues un cuarto de hotel y ademas hace un clima horrible.

-Bueno... En realidad no quisiera causarte problemas -Hiro se sonrojo- es decir un hombre en la casa de una chica soltera....

Mako lo vio a los ojos, el se perdio en la mirada de ella y su vacilacion desaparecio, le acaricio el cabello y la beso muy despacio escuchandola suspirar, ella se levanto de golpe y sonriendole le dijo.

-Basta ya Hiro-san vete a bañar mientras yo arreglo la habitacion, no quiero que te enfermes hoy.


	4. Una larga noche

**Nota aclaratoria:**

El siguiente capitulo contiene escenas de corte lemon. advertidos seguimos con la historia

--------------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO IV: Una larga noche y una muy breve mañana.**

Hiroshi pemanecia acostado bocarriba viendo el cielo razo de la habitacion, en verdad estaba cansado despues de un vuelo de 14 horas con varias escalas pero no podia dormir, tras dar varias vueltas en la cama sentia una curiosa sensacion en el estomago.

-Estoy en la casa de Makoto -Pensó en voz alta- Estoy en la casa de mi novia... Tomo la almohada y se cubrio el rostro con ella- Todo huele a ella -Suspiro, la imagen de ella salto a su mente, sonriendo- ¿Como estara ella? Me imagino que dormida... -Tuvo el impulso de levantarse pero se detuvo- ¿Que rayos estas pensando Tsukenami? No puedes ir a ver como esta son las dos de la mañana....

Makoto estaba acostada hecha ovillo en su cama trataba de conciliar el sueño pero no podia, sentia que su corazon latia muy aprisa y la imagen de Hiroshi en la puerta de su casa saltaba a cada instante en su cabeza.

-Hiro esta en mi casa -Susurró mientras se mordia un pulgar nerviosa- En el cuarto de al lado ¿Y si se quiere meter aqui? -Se incorporo rapidamente y fue a la puerta de su cuarto, estaba a punto de cerrar con llave cuando se detuvo- Hiro no es asi, el es todo un caballero, jamas se meteria... -Una extraña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- Pero claro no me desagradaria... -Se puso roja hasta que sintio que las mejillas le ardian- ¡Makoto Kino esa no es la manera en que te educaron! -Molesta consigo misma regreso a su cama pero antes se volvio a cepillar el cabello y se puso un poco de labial, satisfecha se volvio a acostar,una pequeña vocesita le hablaba al oido, le decia cosas que la hacian ruborizar pero le dejo continuar...

-Me estoy volviendo loco -Hiroshi daba vueltas en la cama- Vamos ella ofrecio su casa porque te quiere y sabia que pasaste un mal dia nada mas -Hiro se levanto y miro a travez de la ventana, seguia lloviendo- Soy un pervertido ¿Como puedo creer que ella...? Necesito tomar agua -sin mas salio del cuarto tratando de no hacer ruido.

Al llegar a la cocina se dio cuenta de que no era el unico con sed, Makoto estaba tomando agua de un pequeño vaso, no lo habia visto, la chica traia una camisa muy grande como pijama pero no mucho, sus largas piernas estaban descubiertas hasta los muslos, Hiro se ruborizo al notar que incluso se notaba un poco de la pequeña pantaleta blanca que usaba, traia el pelo suelto, su larga cabellera castaña caia en rulos hasta la mitad de su espalda. Hiroshi sintio que su corazon latia como un auto fuera de control, queria dar la vuelta y meterse en la cama pero al mismo tiempo una vocesita le decia que si se iba seria el idiota mas grande del mundo.

- ¡Hiro! -Exclamo ella sorprendida al notar la presencia de el, sin querer dejo caer el vaso y este se hizo añicos.

-Lo siento no quise sorprenderte -Hiro se apresuro a recojer los vidrios- Yo tenia sed, vine y... -Ella se habia puesto de rodillas tambien para recojer los vidrios, estaban muy cerca y casi podia oir los latidos de ella, la miro a los ojos, la chica se habia sonrojado y evitaba su mirada- Es la primera vez que estamos solos... Y asi de cerca.

-Cierto -contesto ella en un susurro, sentia la respiracion de el, ligeramente agitada- Estoy pensando que esto fue mala idea -Habia dejado los vidrios en paz y ahora se concentraba en un punto de la lozeta de la cocina.

-¿Porqué lo dices? -Pregunto el con un ligero acento ofendido- ¿Te desagrada que este aqui? -Al no obtener respuesta la tomó con delicadeza de la barbilla y la obligo a verlo a los ojos.

- No... -La voz de Makoto temblaba- Al contrario, me gusta que estes aqui y eso es lo que me asusta...

Se acercaron mas por instinto que por otra cosa, era una fuerza superior a ellos, se besaron primero con cierta timidez, esperando la aprobacion uno del otro, despues fue algo mas intenso, Hiro la tomo de la cintura y con gracia la sento en la mesa de la cocina, el beso se extendio por su cara, su cuello, Makoto se abrazaba a el mientras sentia las manos del chico recorrer cada centimetro de su cuerpo.

-Hiro -gimio ella sintiendo como el empezaba a sacarle la camisa- Por favor... -La camisa de ella ahora estaba en el suelo. Trato de decir algo mas pero no pudo, ahogo una exclamacion al sentir los labios de el besar su pecho.

Hiroshi estaba con la mente nublada, no podia pensar con claridad, el perfume de ella lo embriagaba y el contacto de su piel era como una brasa ardiente, la queria, la deseaba como nada en el mundo, por un momento el creyó escucharla pero no entendio lo que decia, hasta que ella puso sus manosen el pecho de el y lo alejo suavemente pero con firmeza. Hiroshi reacciono y se detuvo contemplando a Mako que tenia el cabello desarreglado y estaba muy colorada, se cubria el pecho con un brazo mientras trataba de apartar el pelo de su cara.

-No Hiroshi -Dijo Mako en voz baja-No aqui...

-Lo lamento -El se sentia muy confundido ¿Lo estaba rechazando?- Yo... Yo no queria lastimarte ni... Lo siento mejor me voy a mi...

-Tonto... -Le respondio ella-No quiero estar en la cocina... Es incomodo... -Se volvio a ruborizar y bajo las manos.

Hiroshi parpadeo tardando unos segundos en entender, despues se acerco a ella y la cargo en sus brazos hasta entrar al cuarto de el....

Eran las 7:00 am, Mamoru vio su reloj y lanzó un largo bostezo, su auto estaba estacionado frente a la casa de Usagi, adentro de el estaban Mina y Rei, la chica del pelo dorado todavia se cepillaba su larga cabellera con un aire distraido, estaba dormida. Rei leia tranquilamente una historieta, en el asiento tracero Luna, Artemis y la pequeña Diana dormian placidamente.

Usagi aparecio en ese momento y salio de su casa a hurtadillas, llevaba una mochila de conegitos y una bolsa con lo que parecian ser comestibles, al ver a mamoru lanzo un saltito de alegria y corrio hasta el auto, saludo a las chicas y cuidando de no despertar a los gatos entro al auto.

-Mi familia todavia duerme -dijo en voz baja como si todavia pudieran oirla-traje la harina y una miel natural que tengo para estos casos.

-Estas muy contenta hoy Usa-chan -Observo Rei.

-Si me levante de muy buen humor -Dijo ella sin dejar de sonreir- es una especie de presentimiento.

-Bueno pero ahora el unico presentimiento que yo tengo -Minako retuvo un largo bostezo- Es que esos Hot-cakes deberan de tener mucha miel...

Mamoru le guiño un ojo a su novia desde el retrovisor del auto y arranco en direccion de casa de Makoto.

Hiroshi desperto y vio el reloj que estaba sobre el pequeño buro junto a la cama, eran las 7:00 am, se estiro desperezandose cuando noto la calidez de un cuerpo junto a el, miro a Mako que todavia lo abrazaba, la chica dormia profundamente, lanzo un pequeño ronquido que hizo sonreir a Tsukenami. se abrazo de ella y aspiro el aroma de su cabello, la chica despertó al sentir el movimiento y sus miradas se cruzaron. Se hizo una larga pausa en la que solo se miraron sin decir nada, sintiendo el latir del corazon uno del otro.

-Hola extraño -Dijo ella finalmente ella

-Buenos dias -Contesto el y luego agrego con aire divertido- ¿como amaneciste "gritona"?

-¡Callate! -Makoto se puso toda roja y escondio la cara en el pecho de el- No me lo recuerdes.

-¿Y si te lo recuerdo de otro modo? -Hiro comenzo a besarla de nuevo y abrazarla sintiendo el calido contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos... Pero entonces el reloj de bolsillo de el comenzo a sonar la alarma- Tengo que hablar a la direccion de la universidad -Hiroshi se veia un poco molesto- Lo siento. -Ire al minimarket de la esquina y comprare el periodico de paso.

El muchacho se levanto de la cama y se puso un pants, busco algo en su mochila que estaba a los pies de la cama y despues que encontrara su billetera se dirigio a la salida del cuarto, antes de abrir la puerta miro a Makoto quien un poco dormida todavia le sonreia.

-Te amo -dijo el

-Y yo a ti -Mako se tapo con la sabanas- ya vete que me da pena que me veas asi.

-Pues anoche no te molesto tanto -Rio el mientras ella le lanzaba una almohada entre divertida y apenada.

Mientras Mamoru y las chicas ya habian llegado y se disponian a entrar.

-Debe de estar todavia dormida Usagi -Opino Luna quien ya estaba despierta.

-Ella madruga mucho -Dijo Minako solo toca la puerta.

Usagi estaba apunto de tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrio y la sorpresa fue mayuscula.

-¡¡Hiroshi!!

-¡¡Usagi... Ho... Hola!! -La cara del chico expresaba un desconcierto absoluto.

-¡¡Que bueno verte otra vez Hiro-kun!! -Mina le saludo-¿Acabas de llegar?

-Yoooo... Esssteee...

En ese instante aparecio Makoto, todavia medio dormida no noto a las chicas y a Mamoru que estaban en la puerta, lo unico que vestia era una camisa de manga larga de Hiroshi.

-Perdon mi amor no supe donde quedo mi pijama -Dijo la chica sin mirar hacia enfrente muy ocupada en abrochar los ultimos botones de la camisa.-Te tome esta prestada...

-Hola Mako -Dijo Rei con una maliciosa sonrisa. que aumento cuando la chica lanzo un grito involuntario.

-Queriamos hacerte un desayuno para levantarte el animo -La sonrisa de Minako era aun mas grande que la de Rei- Pero veo que alguien ya se encargo de eso.

Usagi, Mamoru y los gatos permanecian en silencio muy colorados, realmente no se necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar lo que habia pasado.

"Va a ser una mañana muy, muy, muy, muuuy larga" Penso Hiroshi.


	5. Desayuno

**CAPITULO 5: Desayuno.**

El desayuno fue incomodo, Minako y Rei se lanzaban miradas de complicidad y reían de tanto en tanto mientras les lanzaban extrañas miradas a Hiroshi y Makoto, el chico se estaba dedicando a cortar en microscópicos pedazos su hot cake y ella ya le había puesto una tercera capa de mantequilla al suyo.

Mientras en la cocina Usagi lanzaba miradas de preocupación de tanto en tanto, se sentía mal por el rato que les estaban haciendo pasar a los dos muchachos, Luna la acompañaba sentada en el quicio de la ventana

-Ahora veo por que tanto secreto acerca de tu relación con Mamoru –Luna compartía el malestar de Usagi- Es realmente incomodo.

-Tu eres la única que lo sabe Luna –le contestó Usagi mientras hacia girar en el aire otro hot cake- Se que las chicas no lo hacen de mala intención pero estamos hablando de un momento muy especial entre dos personas, no es algo de lo que se deba uno de burlar.

Una estruendosa risotada de Mina le hizo comprender que la tortura seguía en el comedor, resignada tomó el plato donde estaba poniendo los hot cakes y se dirigió a la mesa.

-¿Quién quiere mas? –Pregunto aparentando una sonrisa. Luna la miro extrañada pues no era costumbre de ella fingir.

-Yo, yo –Dijo Rei alzando su plato- Esta vez te luciste Usa-chan estan perfectos.

-Pero los "tortolitos" apenas si han tocado su plato –Observó Minako.

-"El amor es el alimento del espíritu" –Recitó Rei en un cómico tono doctoral.

-Pues tal vez... –Minako imito el tono de voz de Rei- Pero después de una larga noche de "Alimentar el espíritu" Yo me estaría muriendo de hambre.

Nueva y estruendosa carcajada por parte de las dos pero esta vez Hiroshi se levanto de su asiento muy bruscamente, todos guardaron silencio en la mesa, el estaba mirando su plato muy fijamente.

-Perdón –Dijo en voz baja sin mirar a nadie- Yo... Acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer una llamada y conseguir el periódico de hoy, gracias por el desayuno Usagi.

-Si vamos a ir a las piscinas –Makoto se levanto de la mesa también- Tengo que buscar algunas cosas para llevar, gracias Usa-chan, solo dejen los platos en el fregadero los lavare cuando regresemos.

Hiroshi y Mako abandonaron el comedor en direcciones opuestas dejando el lugar en un pesado silencio.

-Felicidades chicas –El tono de reproche de Usagi hizo que las aludidas la miraran- Los hicieron sentirse mal.. Y a mi también de paso. –Dejo el plato en la mesa y se retiro a la cocina dejando a las dos chicas muy apenadas.

-Voy a hablar con Hiro –Mamoru también se levantó- Realmente estaba muy molesto.

Mamoru en realidad no les había dicho nada a ellas pero la mirada de decepción que se veía en sus ojos fue lo que ellas necesitaban para sonrojarse.

-Creo que esta vez si que metimos la pata –Rei perdió el apetito- Rayos que mal me siento.

-Mamoru fue a hablar con Hiro-kun –Dijo Mina mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta- Me parece que es "algo entre hombres" y como yo fui la de los chistes mas estúpidos me toca hablar con Mako-chan.

-¿Y yo?

-Bueno tu puedes ayudarle a Usagi.

-Cierto –Rei comenzó a recoger la mesa- Realmente estaba enojada con nosotras, nunca la había visto tan seria.

Mientras Hiroshi estaba pagando en la caja del minimarket por un ejemplar de "La gaceta de Dyuban", una persona se puso a su lado y le ofreció una lata de soda, era Mamoru.

-Se que es temprano pero ¿me acompañas?

-Seguro –Hiro tomo la lata.

-¿Mako-chan? –Mina se asomó tímidamente a la habitación de su amiga-¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Qué quieres? –La voz de Makoto era muy dura, revisaba un traje de baño y no se molestó en mirar a la recién llegada.

-Lo que pasó allá abajo... –Mina se rascó la cabeza buscando la manera mas adecuada de decirlo- Mira creo que Rei y yo nos portamos un poco estúpidas... O algo así.

-O algo así –Repitió Mako sin mirarla.

-Apenas puedo creer que después de mas de un año el regresara y vino directo para acá, para estar contigo... Debe de quererte mucho.

Mako dejó su traje de baño y se sentó en la cama.

-Yo me enoje con el en un principio –Mina caminó hasta la cama y se sentó al lado de su amiga- Cuando el dejó de escribir pensé que te iba a hacer lo mismo que tu "sempai", te juro que me dio mucho gusto verlo aquí y tal vez un poco de envidia, es decir tu ya tienes a alguien tan especial en tu vida que pudiste darle todo sin pensar...

-Yo se que encontraras a alguien también muy especial Mina solo es cuestion de tiempo.

-¿Entonces nos perdonas por ser un par de Bakas? –Mina le lanzo una mirada apenada a su amiga.

-No me puedo enojar tanto con ustedes –Mako le dio un amistoso codazo.

-¿Y si ahora ya estamos bien te puedo preguntar algo amiga? –Mina le lanzo una picara mirada a Mako, una mirada que tambien estaba llena de curiosidad- ¿Qué tal estuvo?

Makoto pareció enojarse de nuevo pero se sonrojo y comenzo a reirse nerviosa.

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes Mina! –Se cubrió el rostro con las manos- ¡Creo que desperté a todos los vecinos!

Mamoru y Hiroshi estaban sentados en la banqueta terminando de tomar su soda.

-¿Y que vas a hacer?

-Buscar un departamento por la zona, el prefecto de la escuela me pasara todas las materias que me quedaron pendientes.

-¿Y con Makoto?

-Ella... –Hiroshi suspiro- Nunca creí sentirme así por alguien ¿sabes? A veces me asusta este sentimiento .

-Te entiendo –Mamoru termino su soda y aplasto la lata- a veces no sabes que hacer con lo que estas sintiendo... Mira ahí viene Ami con Chibiusa

Hiroshi levantó la vista y vio a la chica del cabello azul acompañada por una pequeña niña de pelo rosa que tenia un gran parecido con Usagi.

-¡Hiroshi! –Ami lo vio de lejos y corrió a encontrarlo, se abrazaron y ella le dio un cariñoso golpe en el pecho- ¿Dónde rayos estuviste? Mako se estaba muriendo por no saber de ti.

-Es una larga historia –dijo el- Pero te diré que acabe en una mina en Canadá. –Entonces notó que la niña lo miraba fijamente.

-A mira ella es Chibiusa –Ami la presentó- Tambien es una larga historia pero ella viene del futuro.

Hiro se puso de rodillas para estar a la altura de la chiquilla y le extendió la mano.

-Hola niña del futuro.

Chibiusa tenia los ojos llorosos y las mejillas coloradas, se veía muy emocionada, se acercó hasta el y rodeo su cuello con sus bracitos, después le beso en la mejilla y apretándolo fuerte le dijo al oido.

-No sabe que gusto me da conocerlo... De nuevo.


	6. Batalla en el Domo

**CAPITULO 6: "Batalla en el Domo Climático"**

El domo climático de Dyuban era una de las atracciones mas grandes de la zona, un eterno verano en el medio de la ciudad, las chicas habían ido muchas veces ahí en los últimos años pero jamás dejaban de sorprenderse por el tamaño del lugar.

El grupo de amigos caminaba por la zona de mesas cercanas a la piscina principal que tenia el aspecto de una playa de aguas azules miraban a su alrededor buscando a alguien, fue Usagi la que encontró a las amigas perdidas.

-¡Haruka, Michiru! –Grito levantando la mano- ¡Hoolaaa!

Las aludidas respondieron al saludo y todas se reunieron alrededor de la mesa, Makoto algo sonrojada pero feliz presento a Hiro quien fue recibido con una mirada analítica por parte de la Other Senshi de pelo verde.

-Un año tres meses es mucho tiempo ¿No cree Hiroshi-san? –Michiru alzo una ceja.

-Si estee.. –Hiro se llevo las manos a la nuca un poco incomodo, aquel día según parecía era de reclamos y sorpresas.

-¿Y Setsuna y Hotaru? –Pregunto Mina al notar la ausencia de las otras senshis.

-Fueron por sodas y algo de comer –dijo Haruka-vamos a sentarnos y de paso que Hiroshi-kun nos cuente de su viaje.

Al poco rato aparecieron Setsuna y Hotaru llevando una enorme bandeja de fruta. El grupo festejo la llegada y se hicieron las presentaciones de rigor. Una extraña mirada de entendimiento se cruzo entre la sailor del tiempo y el novio de Mako, Usagi lo noto pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar ya que Chibiusa la empezó a jalar del pareo que usaba sobre su traje de baño.

-Usagi, Usagi, Hotaru y yo queremos ir a los toboganes

-Buena idea -dijo Mina levantándose- Yo las llevare y de paso luciré este hermoso traje de baño, los chicos de aquí se merecen ver calidad.

(una gota de sudor en la cabeza de todos los presentes)

-Estee no te ofendas Mina –Mamoru buscaba las palabras adecuadas- Pero seria mejor que las llevara alguien mas, este... responsable

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Mamoru-kun? –Mina lo miro recelosa- ¿Insinúas acaso que yo, la bella defensora del amor no soy capaz de cuidar a dos niñas?

-¿Cómo la vez que nos dejaste en el centro comercial por dos horas? –Hotaru hablaba poco pero siempre tenia el comentario justo- ¿O cuando te fuiste tras un chico y nos dejaste en el parque?

Mina se puso roja y tomo una manzana para disimular su incomodidad mientras las risas se oían por la mesa.

-Iremos nosotras –Dijo Michiru levantándose- Además ya quiero meterme a nadar ¿Vamos Haruka?

-Puedes ir tu sola –Haruka se sonrojo de golpe y desvió la mirada- Yo tenia una platica con Mamoru acerca de autos.

-¡Ah no señorita Tenou usted vendra conmigo! –Michiru le lanzo una mirada desafiante- Perdió una apuesta y tendrá que pagarla.

-¿Apuesta? –Pregunto Makoto.

Michiru no contesto, ella y su compañera habían traído unas batas cubriendo sus trajes de baño, la chica de pelo verde se quito la suya y los muchachos de la mesa so pena de ser descubiertos por sus novias se lanzaron una mirada de aprobación al ver las sinuosas y marcadas curvas de la chica ligeramente disimuladas por un bikini de color azul oscuro, el resto de la mesa se debatía entre el admitir lo bien escogido del conjunto y un ligero toque de envidia.

-"Vamos a tener competencia" –Pensó Rei al ver a la chica, pero aun así se sentía segura de verse bien en su bikini rosa tenue.

-Yo ya estoy lista –Michiru vio que Haruka continuaba sentada sin intenciones de moverse- ¿Asi cumple sus promesas señorita Tenou?

-Me siento incomoda –Dijo ella removiéndose en la silla- No se porque acepte.

-Solo prolongas lo inevitable –Michiru se paro detrás de ella y con suavidad la hizo levantarse- Yo te ayudo –La chica en un gesto sensual deslizo sus manos por la cadera de su compañera y desato la bata dejándola caer en el piso.

Un Muchacho que estaba a punto de saltar en la plataforma de diez metros miro casualmente hacia la zona de mesas donde el grupo se encontraba. Lanzo una exclamación de sorpresa y resbalo cayendo de espaldas en el agua, un chico en la mesa contigua lanzo un nada discreto "woa" que fue seguido por una sonora bofetada de su acompañante, un señor que pasaba por ahí se llevo las manos al pecho presa de casi un ataque cardiaco. Mamoru y Hiroshi lanzaron una ahogada exclamación de asombro.

Haruka llevaba un bikini quiza mas pequeño que el de su amiga, en un tono verde metalico. Haruka tenia un cuerpo firme y esbelto por el constante ejercicio, sus caderas se deslizaban suaves hasta unas piernas largas y marcadas, su vientre plano, la espalda recta, su pecho no era grande pero se notaba firme y bien definido, el rubor que cubria su rostro le daba un aire de profunda feminidad.

-¿No se ve hermosa? –Pregunto Michiru con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si –Mamoru y Hiroshi lo dijeron al mismo tiempo y ambos recibieron un discreto pellizco de sus respectivas parejas.

--Bien vamonos –Michiru tomo de las manos a Chibiusa y Hotaru mientras era seguida por una renuente Haruka que a pesar de tratar de caminar disimuladamente solo lograba que mas miradas masculinas se posaran en ella.

-Tenemos problemas Rei –Mina jalo a su amiga y le hablo al oído- Nos puede quitar a todos los buenos prospectos.

-Pero si a Haruka no le gustan...

-Olvídalo ¿No vez al par de zombis que quedaron aquí? –Mina señalo a los aun impresionados Mamoru y Hiroshi- Tenemos que adelantarnos o nos quedaremos sin admiradores.

-Bien, tienes razon –Rei se levanto y haciendo o tratando de hacer un gesto sensual dijo- Nosotras vamos a las aguas termales regresamos en seguida.

Las chicas dejaron el lugar dejando al reto del grupo en sus pensamientos. Setsuna miraba con aire distraido la manzana que comia, Ami parecia muy concentrada en su libro y las dos parejas calladas con un ligero aire de molestia

-¿Quieres una soda? –Pregunto solicito Hiroshi

-Si claro –Mako respondió en tono seco pero ante la mirada de su novio se enterneció- Algo de manzana estara bien mi amor.

Hiro sonrio al ver que ella recuperaba su buen humor y dándole un beso se fue a donde se expendían las bebidas. Usagi aprovechó el momento y miro a su novio.

-¿Se veía muy bonita no crees Mamo-chan?

Mamoru deglutió pensando seriamente lo que debía de contestar, sabia de los celos de Usagi y eso la hacia muy inestable.

-Algo pasa –Setsuna dejo de comer y miraba a su alrededor- Hubo un cambio en el ambiente...

-¿Qué pasa? –Ami dejo de leer ante la expectación de Setsuna.

Una explosión sacudió el domo y la gente comenzó a correr sin saber exactamente a donde.

Algo cayo pesadamente en la piscina frente a ellos, del agua surgió Hiroshi, traia una herida en la frente y sangraba, un poco aturdido miro hacia ellos y grito:

-¡Tenemos problemas!

Una sombra aterrizo frente a ellos, era una mujer o por lo menos eso parecia, su rostro estaba demacrado y los ojos inyectados en sangre, sus brazos eran desmesuradamente largos, su piel parecia seca como si fuera una momia.

-Hiiijassss del mileniiooo –Siseo como una serpiente-Ssssalgan de donde essstennn

Usagi estaba paralizada del terror y la sorpresa aquella figura le era muy familiar. Mamoru la saco de su atontamiento y la puso detrás de la mesa que había volcado y servia ahora como improvisada trinchera. Hiroshi salto a esta al tiempo que la criatura lanzaba un rayo atravez de sus ojos y se impactaba en el agua.

-Justo lo que necesitaba –Hiro se toco la frente- Ya extrañaba estas emociones.

-Es imposible –Dijo Usagi-¡La criatura es Morgana!

-¿Y eso es malo?

-Morgana fue la primera criatura que enfrente cuando era Sailor Moon –Dijo Usagi mientras escuchaba como la criatura derribaba mesas a su alrededor- Se supone que estaba muerta.

-Pues parece muy viva para mi –Ami revisaba su bolso con desesperación- ¡Rayos olvide mi broche de transformación!

-No eres la única –Usagi iba a decir algo mas pero la mesa volo por los aires. Morgana los miraba con odio y se relamia satisfecha.

-Victimassssssss –Siseo satisfecha.

-¡¡Tierra Tiembla!!

Morgana no alcanzo a esquivar el ataque y fue lanzada con fuerza contra la piscina.

-¡Soy parte de una nueva generación! ¡Soy La guerrera del viento soy Sailor Uranus y entrare en accion! –La Sailor se encontraba de pie sobre una mesa derribada. Morgana salió de la Piscina tratando de atacar a la nueva contrincante.

-¡¡Maremoto de Neptuno!!

El monstruo solo atino a ver una esfera de energia correr hacia ella a travez del agua. La golpeo y salio despedida hasta el otro extremo de la piscina.

-¡¡Lo mismo digo soy Sailor Neptune y tambien entrare en accion!! –La sailor del cabello verde miraba con desprecio a la criatura desde lo alto de el trampolín.

En ese instante aparecio Sailor Venus.

-¡Has arruinado un bello día y no te lo perdonare! ¡Soy la bella guardiana del amor, soy Sailor Venus y serás castigada por la luz de mi planeta!

Morgana Lanzo un aterrador rugido y cientos de espinas salieron de su cuerpo estrellándose en todas partes, las sailors esquivaron el ataque pero escucharon algunos gritos de dolor, las espinas habían hecho blanco en personas que trataban de huir del lugar.

-¡¡Maldita cosa horrible!! –Grito Sailor Venus- ¡Beso de amor y belleza!

El poder de Venus tuvo el efecto deseado y Morgana cayo al suelo, Sailor Uranus invoco la espada y en un golpe descendente separo la cabeza de la criatura. Esta se convirtió en polvo y desapareció.

Agitadas las Sailors vieron como el resto de sus amigas se reunian, Makoto asustada revisaba la herida de Hiroshi mientras Rei aparecia junto con Chibiusa y Hotaru.

-Iremos al templo chicas –Rei era la imagen viva de la decepción-Se acabaron las vacaciones.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas del autor:**

_jeje una disculpa a todos por tardarme en subir este capitulo pero he estado pasando por un bloqueo que ya casi se acaba. asi que pronto me pondre al corriente con el resto de mis historias._

_aprobecho y mando un saludo a mis amigos de el recien formado grupo de **"The fantastic Fics" **Tadao, Kei y Shakka que siguen con mis historias. Y un agradecimiento a la siempre bella Lupita que me ha apoyado casi desde el principio._

_el siguiente episodio: Un consejo de guerra en el templo Hikawa._


	7. consejo de guerra

**CAPITULO 7: Consejo de guerra.**

Artemis se estiro cómodamente a los rayos del sol, después de pasar dos noches de frió y lluvia aquella soleada mañana era justo lo que necesitaba.

Estaba acostado en la explanada del templo Hikawa, esperando a que Luna y Diana se aparecieran por ahí, Después de el pequeño incidente en casa de Mako los gatos se habian separado y habían acordado verse en el templo. Un graznido llamo su atención y con cierto temor miro hacia arriba descubriendo a los cuervos de Rei mirándolo fijamente.

Artemis deglutió pero decidió no moverse, Fobos y Deimos siempre la habían parecido muy intimidantes, sabia que los cuervos eran criaturas agresivas y territoriales,entonces el mas grande de ellos (Deimos sin duda) voló hasta posarse cerca de el, el ave esponjo sus plumas y permaneció quieto con aire relajado.

-¿Me estan aceptando? –Pensó Artemis al ver que Fobos tambien se posaba en el piso junto a el y se empezaba a acicalar las plumas.

Artemis trato de seguir el ejemplo de las aves y se volvió a echar en el suelo, instantes depues los tres animales se arrullaban con el sol del medio día.

-¿Haciendo nuevos amigos? –La voz de Luna despertó al gato blanco y las aves volaron graznando algo incomodas.

-Mi papá hace muchos amigos –Rió la pequeña Diana saltando hacia el- Mi papá es muy amable y siempre hace amigos.

-Ya oíste a la pequeña del futuro –Dijo Artemis jugando con ella- soy un gato amable.

-Y muy lindo –Luna se echó a su lado- a veces me enterneces mucho Artemis.

Antes de que la gata negra pudiera protestar Artemis se lanzo sobre ella y rodaron en una animada pelea de gatos mientras Diana reia saltando alrededor de ellos, finalmente el gato blanco logro dominar la situación, Luna quedo boca arriba y Artemis sobre ella sujetándola con firmeza del cuello con los dientes.

-¡Artemis ya basta me estas lastimando! –Protestaba Luna mientras se debatía inútilmente bajo de el- ¡Ya no es gracioso! ¡Artemis! –Hubo un cambio, el gato blanco ya no la mordía ahora la rasposa lengua de el lamía su cuello con delicadeza y subía hasta la parte trasera de sus orejas- ¡¿Qué haces?! –Luna se estremeció, no quería aceptarlo pero aquello era muy agradable- Va... Vamos tonto que Diana nos esta... –La risa de la pequeña gatita le indicaba que estaba muy entretenida lejos de ellos-Esto es un templo mejor lo dejamos por la paz.

-Dime que me quieres y te dejo ir –Artemis se lo susurro al oído disfrutando la turbación de su compañera.

-Me estas chantajeando –La voz de Luna era mas baja, había un poco de excitación en ella.

-Dilo

-Te quiero... –Luna se sonrojo al notar lo fácil que habían salido aquellas palabras.

-¡Mamá, papá! –Diana se acerco gritando haciendo que ambos se separaran y se pusieran muy colorados- ¡Las chicas están llegando y el señor Tsukenami esta herido!

Luna estaba a punto de reprender a diana por gritar así, ya que alguien podía oírlos pero al saber de la herida de Hiro corrió junto con Artemis a la entrada del templo. Las chicas iban subiendo, todos en el grupo lucia una expresión de tristeza y malestar, Setsuna la puso al corriente de lo ocurrido en pocas palabras.

-imposible –Dijo Luna- Morgana no era tan fuerte como para resistir el ataque de tres Sailors al mismo tiempo.

-Pues lo resistió y lastimo a mucha gente –Le relato Mina- de hecho es mas fuerte que los últimos enemigos a los que nos enfrentamos.

-Entremos al salón que esta en el ala este –Dijo Rei- ahí podremos discutir esto y traeré algo para la herida de Hiro-kun.

Rato después todos se encontraban instalados en el lugar, Makoto limpiaba la herida de Hiroshi mientras la pequeña gata diana y Chibiusa la miraban angustiadas, en realidad solo era un pequeño corte bajo la ceja y Mako solo necesito ponerle un curita

-Ahora si me prestan su atención –Rei apareció en ese instante jalando una pizarra de buen tamaño- Será mejor que analicemos lo acontecido el día de hoy.

-¿Y para que la pizarra maestra Rei? –Pregunto medio en broma Hotaru, el comentario de la chica los hizo reír soltando algo de presión.

-Aquí apuntaremos los datos que tengamos al respecto de los enemigos que surjan –Explico la joven dama de Templo- y podremos preparar un plan de ataque mejor organizado que otras veces.

-Bien pensado –opino Setsuna- un plan de batalla es una jugada prudente.

-Pues todo lo que tenemos hasta ahora es que es un enemigo que debería de estar muerto y enterrado hace mucho y que apareció de repente –Dijo Mamoru- Yo tambien lo recuerdo, fue la primera vez que Tuxedo Kamen y Sailor moon se conocieron, y es verdad , no era tan fuerte.

-Y no olvidemos el hecho de que se supone que ya esta muerta –Anotó Rei- Un fantasma...

-Lastimando gente –Michiru dijo esto con aire abstraído como si una idea empezara a brillar en su mente.

-Los fantasmas del pasado... – Chibiusa había permanecido en silencio pero el comentario de Rei y de Michiru le traían un recuerdo apagado en su memoria- Como en mi sueño.

-No un sueño, una pesadilla –Rei escucho las palabras de la niña y sintió un escalofrió- Dime Chibiusa ¿recuerdas algo de ese sueño?

-No mucho –La niña se puso muy pensativa tratando de recordar- Solo que estaba muy asustada y que grite muy fuerte.

-Yo también –Michiru estaba pálida- Fue algo horrible, y me sentía atrapada, estaban atacando a algo o alguien.

-¡¡Lo mismo soñé yo!! –Rei hizo que todos brincaran del susto- Fue exactamente a hace una semana, según mi abuelo había dado la medianoche cuando me escucho gritar.

-Apenas había dado la medianoche cuando Chibiusa nos arrojo fuera de la cama –Usagi recordó el incidente- Y recuerdo que grito algo acerca de fantasmas.

-Estabamos en Honk-Kong –Haruka estaba nerviosa- pero creo que según los usos horarios era la misma hora, Michiru se despertó gritando.

Un silencio se hizo en el lugar, Rei se dio la vuelta y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra.

-Tres de nosotras soñamos lo mismo al mismo tiempo... Ninguna puede recordar de que se trata... es un aviso velado... ¿o una amenaza?

-Michiru Chibiusa y tu son muy sensibles a lo sobrenatural –Dijo Ami meditando- y lo que nos ataco fue un enemigo que supuestamente falleció hace mucho tiempo... Tiene algo de sentido

-Un sentido muy escalofriante si me permiten decirlo –Dijo Hiroshi apretando la mano de Mako.

-¡¡SEÑORITA REI TIENE QUE OIR ESTO!!

Nicholas entro gritando en la habitación y todos lanzaron una exclamación de terror y saltaron de sus asientos quedando frente al desconcertado ayudante haciendo señas de espantar a los espíritus.

-¡¡Nicholas pedazo de estupido!! –Rei estaba furiosa-¡¿Qué acaso pretendes matarnos de un susto?!

-Gomen nasai –Nicholas se veía muy apenado- pero es que en el radio están dando una noticia increíble. Un monstruo alado esta atascando el centro del distrito.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos y antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo mas salieron corriendo del lugar.

-¡¡Dicen que es peligroso acercarse al centro!! –Nicholas iba a decir algo mas pero ellos ya se habian ido- Me supongo que fueron a sus casa... o algo asi.

-Nos transformaremos al llegar –Dijo Mamoru mientras un grupo de chicas subía al auto.

-Dejemos los autos donde no los alcanze el monstruo –Dijo Haruka entrando a su auto deportivo- Acabo de encerar a mi bebe.

-Lastima que deje mi moto en el estacionamiento del centro –Dijo Hiro mientras subia con Mako en el auto de Haruka- Vamos un poco apretados.

-No tu Hiro –Mako lo detuvo.

-¿Qué?

-No puedes tranformarte y esto va a ser muy peligroso –Mako podia ver la frustración pintada en el rostro del chico- No quiero que te arriesgues...

-Pero....

-Por favor Hiro, por mi, no vayas.

Hiro trato de objetar pero la mirada de suplica de Mako y el aire de urgencia de la situación lo hicieron desistir.

-Hai, si es lo mejor me quedare.

Mako le dio un rápido beso en los labios y subio al auto, instantes después los dos vehículos se alejaban dejando a Hiro, Luna, Artemis y Diana en la entrada del templo, la gata negra podia ver como Hiroshi apretaba los labios en un claro gesto de malestar.

-Ella se preocupa por ti Hiro –Le dijo Luna- debes de entender...

-Y entiendo un cuerno –Hiro estaba enojado- Yo soy Reika Landen el mejor soldado del milenio y tambien un defensor de la tierra, nunca me he dejado ganar asi de rapido.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Artemis lo miro preocupado.

-No se que este pasando en el centro –El chico lanzo una sonrisa maligna- Pero se que tengo que recoger mi motocicleta así que... –Comenzó a correr en dirección al lugar.

Artemis hizo el intento de alcanzarlo pero Luna le corto el paso.

-Ni lo intentes, si es la mitad de terco de lo que recuerdo que era solo terminaras en un lió tu también.

-¿preocupada por mi? –Artemis le lanzo una mirada picara.

-Claro –Luna se sonrojo y tosio nervosa- ¡pero no es tiempo de arrumacos! ¡Tenemos que ver que esta pasando!

-Cierto –Artemis recobro la compostura, la pequeña Diana les miraba divertida- Investigaremos acerca de esos sueños.

Dicho esto los gatos se retiraron del lugar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_Jeje perdon a todos por los retrasos pero sigo luchando contra mi bloqueo :P_


	8. Persecucion en el centro

**CAPITULO 8: "La persecución en el centro".**

-De veras que esta feo el mono ese –Sailor ChibiMoon miraba horrorizada a la enorme criatura alada que rugía mientras levantaba con facilidad un auto y lo arrojaba contra un edificio.

-Se llamaba Abakuran –Tuxedo Mask lo veía fijamente- Recuerdo que ese monstruo fue derrotado por los generales de la tierra antes de que apareciera la reina Metalia.

-Lo que significa.. –Sailor Mars arqueo una ceja.

-Que deberia de estar muerto como el que enfrentamos en el domo climático –Concluyo Sailor Pluto.

-Pues es hora de regresarlo por donde vino –Sailor Júpiter se trono los dedos de las manos.

Abakuran rugió una vez mas ante la aterrada mirada de la gente que aun trataba de huir pero en eso se dio cuenta que había alguien que no huía, estaba parada sobre el techo de un auto.

-¡Has destruido propiedad privada y eso no te lo perdonaremos! ¡Somos unas bellas sailors scouts que lu...

Sailor Moon apenas pudo saltar antes de que un pedazo de concreto aplastara el auto donde estaba parada.

-¡¡AAAyy!! Olviden las presentaciones chicas este tipo no sabe de pausas dramáticas –Se quejo.

-deberiamos de cambiar las entradas –Grito Sailor Venus al tiempo que saltaba desde un edificio contiguo y atacaba- ¡Cadena de amor de venus!

-Tal vez solo entrar y patearles el trasero –Opino sailor Uranus- ¡Tierra... Tiembla!

Los dos ataques se combinaron y explotaron, al disiparse el humo la criatura permanecia de pie y sonreia satisfecha.

-Mala, mala señal –Sailor moon trago saliva.

-¡Segunda ronda! –Sailor Mars apareció en ese instante- ¡Mandala ardiente!

-No le den oportunidad –exclamo Sailor Mercury- ¡Fulgor del agua de mercurio... Congela!

El ataque de mars encendio a la criatura en llamas y esta grito de sorpresa, luego el fulgor de mercurio lo congelo.

-Nos toca –Sailor Neptune extendio su mano- ¡Maremoto de neptuno!

-Grito mortal –Susurro Sailor Pluto

El maremoto exploto provocando una nube de vapor que fue disipada por el ataque de Pluto, La criatura estaba indemne, sin un rasguño. Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de todos...

-Esto se va a poner mas feo de lo que quisiera –Sailor Moon apretó los dientes nerviosa.

Abakuran se lanzo a una velocidad increíble contra las Senshis, Sailor Moon , Mars y Mercury fueron lanzadas contra la paredes de una casa mientras el resto de ellas apenas lograba esquivarlo.

-Muy rápido –Sailor Uranus lo vio aproximarse-¡¡Tierra...

La criatura paso rozando el brazo de Uranus antes de que esta terminara su ataque, la chica grito de dolor e instintivamente se cubrió el hombro.

-¡Dragón supremo de Júpiter! –Sailor Júpiter lanzo su ataque en el instante en que el monstruo retornaba para contraatacar, los rayos lo golpearon y cegado por el resplandor se estrello contra un negocio haciendo estallar los cristales del lugar. El local se colapso y un grupo de personas que se habían escondido ahí salieron espantadas con tan mala suerte que una señora quedo en el camino del monstruo que ahora se levantaba definitivamente enfurecido.

La mujer grito ante la presencia de Abakuran, el se relamió con codicia al ver un bocado tan a la mano pero el gusto no le duro mucho, un ruido le alerto que algo se le aproximaba, cuando volteo solo alcanzo a ver a un motociclista que blandía un tubo metálico, con tal puntería que le golpeo la punta de la nariz, aquello no era letal pero si muy, muy doloroso, grito enfadado y sacudió varias veces la cabeza, cosa que el hombre de la motocicleta aprovecho para tomar a la aterrada mujer y alejarla del lugar, Sailor Júpiter reconoció al improvisado héroe y soltó una maldición por lo bajo.

-¡Maldito seas! ¡Tsukenami no baka!

Hiro se aseguro de que la mujer estaba bien y después les lanzo un discreto saludo a las Senshis.

-Hay que reconocer que tiene agallas- Sailor Neptune le devolvió el saludo.

-No lo alientes –Murmuro molesta Júpiter.

Abakuran se recupero del golpe justo en el momento en que Sailor Mars se lanzaba a el y colocaba una Ofuda magica en su frente.

-¡Yo te expulso demonio!

Este ataque contrario a los anteriores produjo un efecto mas notable en la criatura, su cuerpo pareció quebrarse como una figura de porcelana pero logro arrancarse la ofuda de la cara antes de que causara un mal mayor.

-¡La Ofuda lo debilita! –Grito Sailor Moon presa de una repentina inspiración- ¡Atáquenlo con todo lo que tengan, denle tiempo para que Mars...! ¡Aaaayyy Kamisamaaa!

Ese ultimo grito lo lanzo al darse cuenta de que Abakuran estaba a pocos metros de ella lanzándose en un ataque que parecía mortal, tenia pocos segundos para reaccionar pero algo se interpuso en el camino del monstruo, Sailor Venus fue golpeada por la criatura y esta lanzando un grito de victoria comenzó a alejarse volando con la inconsciente Senshi entre sus garras.

-¡¡Sailor Venus!! –Grito Sailor Moon al ver al monstruo alejarse.

-Va demasiado rápido –Hiroshi se aproximo a ellos- Si sale de nuestro campo visual lo perderemos.

-Tenemos que alcanzarlo de alguna manera –Sailor Júpiter comenzó a correr seguida por las otras Senshis cuando escucho el ruido de la moto de Hiro- ¡Sailor Moon!

Sailor Moon se había montado en la motocicleta y la acelero, Mars que la había observado corrió y salto a la parte trasera, antes de que los demás pudieran siquiera pensar el vehículo se alejo en una exhalación.

-Por favor díganme que Usagi sabe manejar motocicletas.... –Hiroshi estaba muy palido.

-¿jugar juegos de carreras en el Crown center cuenta? –Mercury tenia el presentimiento de que eso no iba a acabar bien.

Hiro lanzo un quejido de resignación mientras seguía al resto del grupo hacia donde habían dejado los autos.

La gente que caminaba por el centro de Dyuban saltaba hacia las aceras al escuchar el ensordecedor ruido de una motocicleta que era conducida a una velocidad desquiciante por una chica en uniforme de marinero, en la parte de atrás otra chica gritaba haciéndole la competencia al ruido de la moto.

-¡Cuidado con el semáforo, cuidado con la señora, cuidado con los niños! ¡Ay Kamisama bendito vamos a moriiiir!

-¡Cállate de una vez! –La voz de mando sorprendió a Mars que solo atino a obedecer- ¡Mira hacia donde va el monstruo, no puedo ver a donde va y mirar el camino al mismo tiempo!

-¡Dime que sabes manejar esta cosa! –Imploro Sailor Mars.

-¡Mira por donde va o bájate! –Sailor moon dio una temeraria vuelta de 45 grados que hizo rechinar los dientes de la sacerdotisa del fuego

-¡Vuelta a la derecha! –Sailor Mars decidió que era mejor mirar arriba que hacia el frente- ¡Se aleja! ¡A la izquieeeerrrrrddaaaaa!

La vuelta fue tan cerrada que sintió que su estomago salia disparado en la dirección opuesta el ruido de personas callendo y gritos de ira le dio a entender que habian derribado algo, un olor a flores le dio una pista.

-¡Mamoru me compro flores en ese sitio! –Grito Sailor Moon- ¡Espero que lo reparen pronto!

-¡A la derecha! ¡Se dirige al norte si llega al parque la vamos a perder! –Mars cometió la insensatez de mirar para enfrente y descubrió con horror que se dirigían a un callejón de servicio muy angosto- ¡¡Bakaa no vamos a caber en ese sitio!!

-¡Sube los pies rápido! -Sailor Moon encogió las piernas y sintió las de Mars rodear su cintura, acelero a fondo y después escucho el escalofriante sonido de metal retorciéndose, la motocicleta parecio desacelerarse por un instante pero finalmente salieron y esta recobro velocidad, los costados estaban achatados y había perdido los espejos retrovisores.

-¡A Hiro no le va a gustar esto! –Mars volvió a mirar hacia arriba, por momentos parecían estar justo debajo de la criatura, de alguna manera habian sobrevivido y la estaban alcanzando.

Pero entonces en el mapa mental de la sailor de fuego se empezo a dibujar un aterrador esquema, el callejón de servicio era el que estaba cerca de el centro comercial y daba directamente no a una calle ... si no a una muy empinada y larga...

-¡¡Escaleraaaa!! –Mars se aferró con fuerza de los hombros de Sailor Moon al tiempo que veía el abismo aparecer ante ellas, la moto lanzo un rugido como protestando por la ausencia de piso bajo sus llantas, fue un ligero momento de silencio antes de que la moto aterrizara en sus llantas y continuara escaleras abajo si perder en ningún momento la velocidad.

-Vavavamomomos a dadadarrr unanana vuvuvuveltatatata- Tartamudeo Sailor Moon mientras terminaban de bajar en su loca carrera- ¡Saca el pie yaaa!

La bota de Sailor Moon y el tacón de Mars tocaron el suelo al mismo tiempo y la motocicleta dio una vuelta absurdamente cerrada, dos personas que salían de unos baños públicos justo en esa esquina vieron el vehículo lanzarse temerariamente hacia ellos, con reflejos propios de alguien muy bien entrenado saltaron esquivándolo pero tan mala suerte que aterrizaron en un charco de agua. Mars miro por el rabillo del ojo a los infortunados transeúntes y por un momento pensó que había enloquecido.

-¡Usagi no me lo vas a creer pero creo que atropellamos a un Panda gigante!

-¡Esto es el colmo! –La chica de cabello rojo y coleta se levanto del charco de agua donde había caído- Primero un monstruo en las piscinas y ahora dos locas en moto ¡Suficiente para mi viejo regresemos a Nerima!

El enorme panda se levanto con gesto cansado y extrajo un letrero de quien sabe donde que decía: "estoy de acuerdo pero primero busquemos algo de agua caliente".

Las senshis avanzaron hasta los limites del centro y se desviaron hacia un estacionamiento elevado, con la misma rapidez la moto subió los siete pisos del edificio hasta llegar a la azotea, finalmente Sailor moon detuvo la moto.

-Le ganamos la carrera al tal Abakuran, si va para el parque tiene que pasar por aquí de cualquier manera –La voz de Usagi estaba ronca y se oía presa de una intensa concentración.- Mars, en cuanto estemos a distancia le lanzaras una ofuda, eso lo debilitara lo suficiente.

-¿De donde sacaste esas agallas Sailor Moon? –Mars estaba impresionada.

-Si esa cosa se llevas a Mina la va a matar y no podremos hacer nada... Yo no quiero perder a mis amigas otra vez ¡No lo voy a permitir! –Sailor Moon estaba temblando era obvio lo furiosa que estaba- ¡Ahí viene!

-¡Esta muy lejos! -Sailor Mars miro a la criatura- ¡No voy a alcanzar a lanzarle la ofuda!

-Entonces nos acercaremos –Las implicaciones de aquella frase repercutieron demasiado tarde en la cabeza de Mars quien aterrada sintió como la motocicleta aceleraba hasta el fondo y se lanzaba a un abismo de siete pisos de altura.

Lo siguiente que paso Mars lo vio en cámara lenta: El salto en la moto, la expresión de sorpresa de Abakuran al ver el vehículo volar hacia el, ella misma lanzando la ofuda y viendo como daba en el blanco, el grito de dolor del monstruo y como soltaba a la inconsciente Sailor Venus, después Sailor Moon saltando fuera del vehículo arrastrándola a ella, como alcanzaban a Venus en su caida libre y después una explosión regreso todo a su velocidad normal.

-¡¡Sujétate con fuerza Rei!! –Usagi tenia abrazada a Mina con una mano mientras que con la otra extendia su brazo y apuntaba al suelo con el báculo lunar- ¡¡Tiene que funcionar!! ¡¡Escudo de plata enciéndete!!

Las otras senshis alcanzaron a ver en la distancia como la moto se impactaba contra el monstruo y después sus amigas caian envueltas por una esfera de luz.

-¡¡Mamá se va a matar!! –Grito chibimoon

Las Senshis llegaron al lugar de la explosión y encontraron los restos de la moto y el monstruo ardiendo silenciosamente y un contenedor de basura parcialmente destruido, la angustia se pintaba en los rostros del grupo cuando oyeron un ruido, del parcialmente destruido contenedor aparecieron las tres senshis llenas de basura pálidas pero vivas. Mars caminaba como un autómata, de repente se volvio hacia la chica de los chongitos y comenzó a gritarle.

-¡¡Grandísima estúpida, tarada, retrasada mental, animal, bestia....!! –Trato de encontrar algun otro adjetivo pero no pudo- ¡Casi nos matas! ¡¡Yo estoy aterrada!! ¡Yo tenia pulso antes de empezar esto! ¡Me van a salir canas por tu culpa ¡ ¡Odango atama! ¡¡Me vas a pagar por una falda limpia tu, tu...

Rei no pudo continuar, Usagi era presa de un ataque de risa tan fuerte que las lagrimas se le escurrían sin control, Mina también era presa de esa risa mitad histeria mitad alivio, trato de seguir enojada pero fue inútil se contagio de aquella risa y las tres chicas acabaron en el suelo abrazadas mientras el resto las veían aliviadas en mayor o menor medida, solo Hiroshi permanecia aparte, estaba parado cerca de los restos retorcidos de su vehículo, Uranus discretamente se acerco a el.

-Tres años de ahorrar hasta el ultimo centavo –Hiro hablaba mas para el que para Uranus- comiendo enlatados y exprimiendo hasta el ultimo yen... era mi bebe... Creo que por lo menos puedo decir que acabo heroicamente –Hiro miro con tristeza a la Other Senshi- Si ellas estan a salvo entonces valio la pena ¿verdad?

-Entonces si valió la pena –Sailor Uranus le dio un afectuoso y bastante masculino abrazo- claro que valió la pena, ahora vamonos, hay que llevar a las histericas a un lugar seguro antes de que llegue la policia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_Jeje yo sigo medio bloqueado pero este capitulo me salio rapidisimo, fue como seguir a Usagi en su loca carrera. Y para aquellos qeridos lectores y lectoras que piensan algo acerca de la aparicion de la chica de la trenza.. jeje permitanme aclarar que solo fue un pequeño paneo, un personaje colado como para imprimirle un poco mas de locura a este d por si desquiciante capitulo._

_¡Gracias por los Reviews dejados! A Selene a Lupita a Serenity ¡¡Fantastics Fics for eveeer!! a mi paisana Shakka ya todos todoos y todas. esperen que esto se va a poner mas denso de lo que yo creia jeje._

_(El capitulo fue mas largo de lo que estoy habituado a hacer y las notas tambien! n-n_


	9. Una chica en evolucion

**CAPITULO 9: Una Chica en evolución**

Mamoru salio de la cocina llevando una bandeja con tazas de te y unas galletas, en la sala de su departamento estaban Chibiusa, Diana y Luna viendo la televisión, los noticieros del mediodía narraban la increíble persecución de las heroínas a través de la ciudad, las imágenes solo mostraban el momento en que la motocicleta explotaba contra el monstruo y las Sailors desaparecían en la explosión.

-Es una suerte que nadie las vio caer –Luna se veía preocupada- Todavía no puedo creer que Usagi hiciera semejante locura.

-Yo tampoco –Mamoru se sentó a un lado de Chibiusa y la niña lo abrazo mientras tomaba una galleta de la bandeja, el la abrazo con calma mientras meditaba- Fue como si de repente ya no la conociera.

-Mina-chan y Rei-chan hablaron mucho sobre lo que paso –Chibiusa metía su galleta en el te hasta que la desbarato, la pequeña se veía muy pensativa también- Usagi-chan estaba muy callada, parecía enojada...

-Usagi-san siempre habla mucho –Diana quería meter baza en la platica también- Se sintio muy raro que estuviera así.

Usagi estaba en el baño, había terminado de enjuagarse y se metió en la tina de agua caliente, aquello le produjo una sensación de bienestar, tomo un paño húmedo y se lo puso en la cabeza, cerro los ojos y trato de relajarse, le dolía mucho la cabeza, el miedo de ver a Mina colgando inerte en los brazos de aquella criatura aun le atenazaba el estomago, recordó la batalla contra Beryl y como murieron tratando de defenderla, los rostros de sus amigas. Apretó los ojos y dejo que la angustia saliera de su pecho, lloró en silencio, puso una mano en su boca tratando de apagar un gemido involuntario, no quería que nadie la oyera. Nadie debía de sentir lastima de ella, siempre la estaban protegiendo.

-Ya no mas –Dijo mientras trataba de controlarse- Basta, ya no quiero que se sacrifiquen por mi, ya no quiero depender de nadie, de nadie...

Mamoru vio salir a su novia del baño, llevaba una bata blanca que el le había comprado, su pelo aun húmedo envuelto en una toalla; camino con paso menudo hasta donde estaban ellos y se sentó en el piso sin pronunciar palabra, tomo una taza de te y empezó a beberla en pequeños sorbos.

-¿Estas bien mi amor? –Pregunto Mamoru

Ella asintió en silencio.

-Tengo algo de ramen si es que tienes hambre, calentaría un poco.

Ella negó con la cabeza y tomo una galleta rápidamente, parecía concentrada en la pantalla de televisión. Chibiusa los miraba alternativamente esperando alguna reacción mas pero no ocurría nada, Usagi seguía como "ida" y Mamoru parecía un poco molesto, dio un profundo suspiro y se hundió en el asiento, sabia que eso era el preludio a una tarde larga y molesta.

Pero no mas que la tarde de Hiroshi.

Desde que llegaran a la casa de Makoto esta no había dicho ni una palabra, sin perder tiempo se estaba dedicando a una furiosa actividad de limpieza silenciosa, parecía decidida a convertir su casa en el ejemplo viviente de la pulcritud, Hiro trato de ayudar pero al ser recibida su propuesta con una gélida mirada optó por tomar su guitarra y sentarse en un rincón de la sala a rasgar unos cuantos acordes sin conseguir una melodía completa, miro a Mako quien aspiradora en mano seguía en su labor. Aquello era molesto, se levanto, dejo su guitarra a un lado del sillón y tratando de ser mas cordial hablo con ella.

-Mako, se que estas enojada pero entiéndeme... Yo no soy de los que se quedan de brazos cruzados –Silencio por parte de ella, levanto un poco un mueble y siguió aspirando, el suspiro- Si yo no hubiera llegado no habrían podido salvar a Mina... –Aquello la hizo reaccionar, dejo un momento la aspiradora.

-Si esa cosa te hubiese lastimado –Mako comenzó a darle pequeños empujoncitos a su maquina- Me moriría.

-De la misma manera que yo –Le contestó el- ¿Crees que yo no me preocupo al saber que vas a luchar contra algo así de peligroso?

-Es diferente, yo soy una sailor scout –Mako se calló de repente al darse cuenta de que eso era lo ultimo que Hiro quería escuchar.

-Y yo solo un simple estorbo ¿verdad?

-¡No es cierto Hiro-kun! No pongas palabras en mi boca.

-No me voy a quedar en casa como la "delicada damisela" soy tan bueno como cualquiera de ustedes para pelear –Hiro alzó la voz estaba molesto.

-¡Yo no he dicho lo contrario! –de repente Mako sintió que aquella discusión era absurda- hablas como si te estuviera haciendo a un lado.

-¡pues trate de ayudar hace un momento y te molesto!

-¡Me gusta limpiar mi casa sola me relaja y..! –Un ruido de algo quebrándose se dejo oír seguido por el saltar de varias cuerdas de... guitarra.

Mako había seguido moviendo la aspiradora sin fijarse lo cerca que estaba la guitarra de Hiro al acalorarse la discusión ella le di un fuerte empujón a su maquina y esta golpeo el instrumento musical quebrándolo por la mitad.

-¡Tu guitarra! –Mako retrocedió asustada al ver lo que había pasado- ¡Ay Dios, Hiro no me fije!

El chico se agacho para recoger los pedazos, los reviso detenidamente, estaba pálido.

-Mi padre me ayudo a construirla... tardamos tres meses en encontrar la madera y darle el temple adecuado... incluso mi madre me ayudo a comprar las cuerdas.

-Hiro lo lamento –Mako estaba angustiada- Tal vez te pueda ayudar a...

-Ya ayudaste lo suficiente ¿no crees? -Hiro habló con una calma tensa, Mako no respondio, bajo la cabeza y el en un arranque lanzo los pedazos al otro extremo del cuarto haciendo que ella saltara- ¡¿NO CREES?! –Ella se llevo las manos a la cara y contuvo un sollozo, el se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa dando un sonoro portazo.

Usagi salió de la habitación de Mamoru ya vestida mientras se terminaba de cepillar el cabello, no se había hecho sus famosos chonguitos y eso le daba una apariencia diferente, se veía mas seria, Chibiusa creyó ver en los ojos de ella la misma intensa mirada que había visto en su madre, en el futuro. Luna también observo lo abstraída que se veía la chica.

Mamoru ya había tenido suficiente de esa actitud, saco unos billetes y se los dio a Chibiusa.

-¿por qué no vas a traer un galón de helado del supermarket Chibi? –La niña lo miró un momento extrañada pero pareció entender y se levanto- ¿puedes acompañarla Luna?

-Si seguro –Luna dio un pequeño empujón a Diana y las tres salieron del departamento.

Usagi vio la escena algo sorprendida pero de inmediato entendió que el quería hablar a solas.

-Sera mejor que me digas que te pasa Usagi-chan –Mamoru estaba muy serio- No me gusta verte así

-No es nada en realidad...

-No me vengas con eso Usagi te conozco demasiado bien y esa actitud no es la tuya...

-Parece que no te puedo ocultar nada –Usagi se oía triste, el se acerco y la abrazo con ternura pero ella no correspondió, permanecía con los brazos en los costados- ¿No te cansas de que siempre sea una inútil?

-¿de que hablas? –Mamoru la vio sorprendido- Tu no eres una inútil, tan solo hoy hiciste algo... Sorprendente, te has vuelto muy fuerte. Estas madurando mucho...

-Estaba asustada, realmente nunca pensé en lo que estaba haciendo, solo quería salvar a Mina y pude haberme matado y matado a Rei... No fue heroico, fue estúpido.

-Te estas exigiendo demasiado Usagi.

La chica hizo una mueca de tristeza y se separo de el.

-Tal vez me este exigiendo menos de lo que deberia...

-¿A dónde vas Usagi?

-Necesito caminar un poco –La chica lo detuvo al ver que estaba cogiendo su chaqueta- No, necesito estar sola un rato Mamo-chan, procura que Chibiusa no se atragante con el helado yo regreso.

Mamoru la vio salir de su departamento y se sintió muy desconcertado.

Hiroshi caminaba por las veredas del parque mientras se reprendía a si mismo, Mako estaba llorando cuando el salió, debió de quedarse a calmar las cosas pero por otro lado le dolía haber perdido tanto en tampoco tiempo. Primero sus poderes, ya había pasado un año y medio desde que renunciara a la astilla lunar y algunas veces se sentía como vació, luego su moto, sirvió para acabar con un enemigo poderoso y salvado a las Senshis pero aun así le dolía, y ahora su guitarra, su querida guitarra y todo por una discusión que quizás se hubiera podido evitar, si no arreglaba las cosas con Mako quizás la perdiera a ella también.

Usagi camino varias calles hasta que finalmente vio los verdes prados del parque, se adentro en el y lanzó un suspiro, la calma poco a poco regresaba a ella, sintió lastima por su querido Mamoru y recordó la cara de confusión que tenia cuando ella salió, definitivamente tenia que hablar con el cuando regresara a el departamento, también con Luna, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que queriendo o no dependía demasiado de sus amigos y ellos dependía de la misma manera de ella.

-Entonces no puedo defraudarlos, me volveré mas fuerte y ya verán a una nueva Usagi Tsukino.

-¿Qué tiene de malo la vieja Usagi?

La chica dio un pequeño brinco al darse cuenta de que la habían escuchado, se relajo solo un poco al notar que era Hiroshi.

-Me asustaste –Usagi le vio la cara- ¿Te pasa algo Hiro-kun?

-Cosas... -el chico se portaba algo esquivo- Nada en particular, quizás sea solo el susto de hoy al mediodía.

-¡Tu moto! ¡Ay Hiro lo lamneto de veras yo no se en donde traía la cabeza y...

-La salvaste, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, no tiene importancia –Hiro le acaricio una mejilla, ella sonrió tímidamente- ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?

-No me hice mis chonguitos , no me sentí con humor.

-Te vez bonita así también

-Mina insiste en que me cambie el look de vez en cuando –En su interior agradeció el cumplido.

-¿por qué no te invito un helado y nos sentamos por ahí? –Pregunto Hiro

Usagi lo pensó un momento, la idea de salir era para estar a solas pero Hiro la hacia sentirse tranquila, era como si la presencia de el alejara su malestar.

-seguro pero que sea uno doble de vainilla.

Rato después ambos comían helados del mismo tamaño y sabor, se sentaron en una banca cerca del lago y permanecían en silencio cada quien metido en su propio mundo.

-Mamoru y yo siempre venimos aquí –Usagi hablo finalmente- Y creo que incluso nos sentamos en esta banca.

-Es un lugar muy apacible –Asintió Hiro- Tal vez debería de venir con Mako....

-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? –Usagi lo vio fijamente, el chico se removió incomodo- Vamos Hiro que lo tienes escrito en la cara, ¿te peleaste con ella?

-Parece que no se te escapa nada Usa-chan...

-Es una de mis habilidades- Sonrió ella- ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que ocurrió?

Hiroshi le contó todo lo ocurrido en la casa de Mako sin ocultarle detalle, le dijo también lo incomodo que se sentía sin poder ayudar a las senshis y el miedo de echar a perder la relación con Mako. Se dio cuenta de lo facil que era hablar con ella, la chica lo había escuchado sin perder detalle.

-Mako debe de sentirse muy mal por lo de tu guitarra, salirte así no fue lo mas recomendable pero si estabas tan enojado tampoco era conveniente que te quedaras... Mmmhh, una situación difícil, lo mejor será que si estas mas calmado regreses y hables con ella de cómo te sientes.

-Será lo mejor –Admitió Hiro- Eres buena en esto Usa-chan ya me siento mas tranquilo.

-En cuanto lo de los poderes –Usagi se llevo las manos a su prendedor- Tal vez yo podria...

-No lo intentes –Hiroshi la detuvo tomándola de las manos- El fragmentar el cristal de plata es muy difícil, además eso le restaría poder y por lo que se ve necesitamos todo el poder que sea posible.

-Pero si tu te convirtieras en Silverghost otra vez –Usagi entrelazo sus manos con las de el- Nos serias de mucha ayuda... Y estarías cerca de Mako.

El solo sonrió y apretó sus manos con las de ella, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Hiro se inclino y la beso en una mejilla, ella un poco ruborizada lo abrazo y así permanecieron un momento, Usagi sintió una sensación nueva pero al mismo tiempo muy familiar en el abrazo de el.

-Tengo que regresar a casa de Mamo-kun –dijo ella sin soltarlo

-Esta bien –Respondió el sin soltarla

-Y a menos que me quieras llevar cargando....

-Tendríamos que dar muchas explicaciones –Hiro la soltó mientras los dos reían- Gracias por escucharme Usagi-chan.

-Gracias a ti por dejarme ayudarte Hiro-kun- Dicho esto se levanto y despidiéndose de el camino hacia la salida del parque.

-No deberia andarme con tanto secreto –Penso Hiro mientras el regresaba a la casa de Mako- Usagi se ve muy madura, tal vez sea mejor que me porte totalmente honesto y le diga la verdad...

Usagi se sorprendio al salir del parque, ahí estacionado estaba el auto de Mamoru y el estaba sentado sobre la capota, lucia muy tranquilo pero algo en el la hizo sentirse preocupada.

-¿Mamoru?

-sabia que vendrías al parque así que pase por aquí, Chibiusa se comido casi todo el galón de helado.. pobrecita, esta dormida. Demasiadas emociones.

-Si eso parece-Usagi permanecia un poco a la defensiva. ¿por qué sentía que Mamoru le ocultaba algo?

-Te llevo a tu casa, recuerda que tu mama esta checandote demasiado.

-Cierto –Dijo ella mientras se subía la auto, al mirar atrás vio a la pobre Chibiusa dormida a pierna suelta, Mamoru subió y sonriéndole encendió el auto, ella saco un cepillo de la guantera y unas ligas, mientras el vehículo avanzaba ella se dedico a peinarse normalmente, concentrada en su labor no notó el gesto de preocupación en la casa de Mamoru. Como tampoco el hecho de que la había seguido y la había visto hablar con Hiro...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas del Autor:**

_Jejeje pronto vencere a este bloqueo ya estoy haciendo mas... gracias por los reviews y les prometo que "La Dama de la luna" sera actualizada pronto, me alegra que el capitulo 8 haya sido del agrado de todo mundo (Realmente no sabia que hacia digamos que estaba corriendo detras de la moto) 0.0 Un saludo como siempre a la poderosa hermandad de los Fantastics Fics y a la genial Shakka "tengo un genio que ni te me acerques" DV Se feliz chamaca!_

_El siguente episodio: Celos, dudas y el enemigo tiene un plan mas peligroso de lo que se ve en realidad._


	10. La ägata Lunar

**CAPITULO 10: La Ágata Lunar**

Luna y Artemis estaban en un lugar que no figuraba en ningún punto de la tierra porque simple y sencillamente no estaban ahí, las viejas ruinas que se alzaban ante ellos eran todo lo que quedaba del milenio de plata. En un lugar muy escondido en la Luna...

Muchas reliquias y extraños objetos estaban guardados en ese lugar y ellos los guardianes eran los únicos seres vivos capaces de llegar hasta ellos, de ahí habían salido los comunicadores, las plumas transformadoras y otros instrumentos usados por las Sailors pero no era todo lo que ahí descansaba.

Había pinturas, viejos libros, estatuas, tapices y algunas joyas que milenios atrás habían pertenecido al glorioso reino de Serenity, Luna en realidad evitaba regresar a ese lugar, demasiadas recuerdos amargos, demasiados recuerdos felices.

¿Exactamente que estamos buscando? –Pregunto Artemis mientras caminaba por un largo pasillo lleno de viejas pinturas.

La bóveda de la familia Landen –Respondió Luna pensativa- Recordé algo importante acerca de nuestro querido capitán.

¿Qué descubriste?-

La familia de Reika landen era muy importante en su época, tanto que compartían algunos vínculos con la familia real.-

Artemis se puso a pensar... Las memorias del milenio no eran su fuerte, pero si se concentraba algunas cosas salían de repente y...

¡La Ágata Lunar! –Exclamo el gato blanco- ¡Por mis bigotes la había olvidado por completo!

¿Por mis bigotes? –Luna lo miro de soslayo- Se te esta pegando la manera de hablar de Mina.

Pero muchas de las gemas "mágicas" se apagaron al morir las familias y... Oh ya entiendo, el espíritu de Reika Landen sigue vivo así que la piedra familiar esta "activa"-

Llegamos –Luna se detuvo ante un gran portón que parecía fuertemente cerrado, la luna en su frente brillo y con un sonoro rechinido las puertas se abrieron.

Primero había oscuridad y después un pequeño brillo se hizo notar, se incremento y el lugar se ilumino con una luz azul-blanquecina, era un cuarto lleno de estantes con diferentes gemas de todos tipos y tamaños, ónices, perlas, diamantes, zafiros... Todas guardadas en diferentes cofres parecía un pequeño cementerio dada la solemnidad del lugar.

¿Recuerdas que una vez la reina Serenity nos hablo de un ejercito de sailors? –Pregunto Luna mientras caminaba entre los estantes.-

Si –Respondió Artemis fascinado viendo la enorme cantidad de joyas que ahí reposaban- Lo llamaba "Factor Sailor" pero solo era un plan por si las princesas eran sobrepasadas en numero de enemigos y poder.

Magia capaz de despertar a cualquier sailor del universo. Por el poder de sus planetas, de sus dioses, de los elementos... Espero que nunca tengamos la necesidad de despertar ese poder.-

Arruinaríamos la vida de muchas jovencitas –Pensó Artemis algo triste- bastante daño les hemos hechos a las chicas en estos años.

Luna no respondió, solo se quedo mirando un pedestal que permanecía aparte en la habitación encima de el reposaba una joya amarilla empotrada en un complicado ornamento de plata, la gata subió con agilidad a la plataforma y tomo la joya con los dientes, su signo de la frente volvió a brillar y la gema desapareció.

Esta listo –Dijo Luna bajando de un suave salto- Regresemos pronto a la tierra y démosle esto a Hiro, creo que se pondrá muy contento.

Artemis asintió.

* * *

En otro lugar escondido una silueta femenina se movió entre el claro oscuro producido por una esfera de luz que flotaba en el centro de la habitación, se acerco hasta ella y la toco con delicadeza, había pasado ya mas de una semana desde que esta fuera creada y ya había aumentado de tamaño, de ser un simple punto de luz hasta ahora que parecía un balón, la mujer sonrió, su rostro estaba vendado dejando al descubierto solo un ojo que miraba con intensidad la esfera.

Algo pareció materializarse detrás de ella, primero parecía un esqueleto, después tomo consistencia y carne, un hombre de pelo castaño y muy revuelto miro desconcertado el lugar, sin entender, entonces miro a la mujer desnuda que ante el se paraba.

¿Quién... Que? –El Hombre estaba desorientado.

Tu estabas muerto –Dijo la mujer que le miraba sin ningún pudor- Y yo te he traído de vuelta para que me sirvas.

¿por qué he de servirte? –El Hombre comenzó a sentirse un poco mas seguro y le lanzo una lasciva mirada a la mujer.

Porque tenemos un enemigo en común y yo te daré el poder de vengarte.-

Las Sailors Scouts... –Siseo el hombre con furia- Recuerdo... La nave... La explosión, si es verdad entonces te ayudare.

Falles o triunfes ellas serán derrotadas, eres el primero que he logrado traer desde tan lejos –La mujer camino sensual por la habitación hasta llegar a un catre donde estaba una armadura que parecía muy dañada, el hombre noto muchas cicatrices en el cuerpo de ella- Pero no actuaras de inmediato, primero creare una distracción para atacar y ten cuidado, sospecho que encontraras que ellas tienen mas aliados que antes.

¿Y que haremos antes? –El Hombre se acerco hasta ella, y la tomo del cuello. La mujer solo sonrió y lo arrastro a la cama.

* * *

Mamoru daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, la escena saltaba a su cabeza a cada instante: Hiroshi abrazando a Usagi y dándole un beso... desde donde estaba no se veía bien pero estaba seguro que había sido en la boca. No podía soportar esa idea, pensó que Usagi lo rechazaría o algo pero se veía bastante complacida... ¿Por qué? Se levanto de golpe y comenzó a dar vueltas por su cuarto ¿Había hecho algo mal, Usagi ya no estaba contenta? Las ideas eran absurdas, se suponía que estaban predestinados, se suponía que su amor había sobrepasado las barreras de la muerte y... ¿Qué tal si el era en realidad el elegido? Después de todo el había sido un noble del reino de la luna y...

¡Basta! –Exclamo Mamoru llevándose las manos a la cabeza- ¿por qué tengo que estar pensando estas cosas? El es solo un tipejo que quiere quitarme a mi chica. a MI chica y no se lo voy a permitir. –Pensó entonces en Makoto y sintió mas rabia aun ¿El tal Hiro estaba usando a la pobre chica para llegar a Usagi? Maldito bastardo...

Mañana habrá que hablar –Mamoru se acostó de nuevo- Si no aclaro esto me volveré loco.

Pero claro no pudo dormir.

* * *

Hiroshi estornudo y se levanto de la cama, vio el reloj que estaba en el buró y se dio cuenta de que eran las tres de la mañana ¿Quién estaría pensando en el a esas horas? Miro a su lado y vio a Makoto dormida placidamente, sonrió y le acaricio el cabello, ella sintió el contacto y entre sueños murmuro algo inteligible mientras se acomodaba mejor. Hiro se levanto de la cama y fue a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso con agua y pensó en lo gratificantes que resultaban las reconciliaciones, el y Mako habían hablado por horas y finalmente todo parecia marchar de nuevo de no ser por algunos cambios que por desgracia eran inevitables

O por lo menos eso creía.

Un ligero rasguñar en la ventana de la cocina llamo su atención, al ver se dio cuenta de que Artemis estaba ahí y se paseaba nervioso por el quicio, la abrió y el gato entro silencioso.

Que bueno que estas despierto –Dijo Artemis en voz baja- Quería entrar pero temía despertarlos o interrumpir "algo"

Pues no –Hiro sonrió algo nervioso mientras pensaba "Si hubieses tocado diez minutos antes..."- Son las tres de la mañana Artemis ¿Qué es tan importante para venir a esta hora?

Luna quería entregártelo en el templo cuando nos reuniéramos pero pensé que te gustaría darle la sorpresa a lo demás –Dicho esto dio un gracioso giro en el aire y la joya que habían tomado antes se materializo frente a ellos- ¿la reconoces?

Por todos los cielos –Hiroshi estaba muy sorprendido- ¿Cómo es que ustedes?

Larga historia, pero creo que servirá... ¿por qué no tratas de usarla?.-

Hiro asintió y nervioso apretó la gema contra su pecho, un fluir de energía muy familiar recorrió su cuerpo y entonces...

Maravilloso –La sonrisa de Artemis era de oreja a oreja-espera a que te vean.


End file.
